


If This Makes You Feel Better (Just Shoot Me)

by jaynotjae



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Changbin Just Wants To Beat Hyunjin, Felix Is Sneaky, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Laser Tag, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Woojin and Seungmin are Mentioned I'm sorry, this is all over the place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 03:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaynotjae/pseuds/jaynotjae
Summary: The giggling stops. No noise beyond the pews of the boy's guns as they shoot each other. Changbin is doing great! He's just a few points behind Hyunjin. He's so close that he can feel the victory. That is until he's shot by Felix.orChangbin just wants to beat Hyunjin at Laser Tag just once, but Felix has other ideas.





	If This Makes You Feel Better (Just Shoot Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Take me laser tagging and then push me into a corner. Then shoot me and walk away. 
> 
> Prompt Credit: halleydoedog on Tumblr

A buzz fills the room as the game stops. Everyone trudges their way to the leaderboard. As expected Hyunjin wins. This, however, doesn’t stop a collective whine to fill the room excluding Hyunjin’s loud bragging. He's got great aim and great stamina. Nobody can deny it, but nobody will say it out loud. That'd be like submitting yourself to the enemy. The only time someone gets first is when Hyunjin gets distracted by Seungmins odd way of shooting the laser gun. The giggles that erupt from Hyunjin when he sees Seungmins odd ways leave him to found by the other members and then mercilessly shot over and over again. 

“I don’t get how you can continuously populate that spot,” Jeongin whines. Woojin just pats his head in sympathy feeling the same exasperation as the maknae. Everyone silently agrees. 

"It's in my blood," Hyunjin boasts. Changbin just sighs at Hyunjins words. He should be used to Hyunjins behavior after all this is a normal activity that Stray Kids participate in. Sadly though, Changbin has yet to get used to Hyunjins, and the rest of them for that matter, odd competitiveness when it comes to laser tag. 

"You guys up for another game?" Chan asks pulling out cash to pay for another game. They all nod and Chan walks off the starting area to pay for another game with Felix trailing after him. Changbin just stares after Felix confused on why he'd follow Chan to pay for another game. Maybe he's just gone to reveal his plan on how to beat Hyunjin. Changbin turns around, still confused, only to be met with the sight of a kissing couple just a few feet from the group.

"Ah, seriously Jisung and Minho-Hyung can't you wait until we're home!" Changbin shouts at them. "It's really not that hard,"

Said couple jumps apart knowing smiles etched on their faces. Changbin has to mentally prepare himself for the trouble couples teasing.

"Aw is Binnie's jealous because his boyfriend won't kiss him," Minho says in a cocky tone. Jisung laughs before adding on,

"No, its because he's off with Channie-Hyung,"

Now Changbin isn't jealous of Chan and Felix hanging out. There's no reason to be. He and Felix have always been close. Along with that Chan can speak English so Felix has always found comfort in that. Chan is someone he can easily open up to. 

Changbin would be stupid if he was jealous so he just sighs at their comment, and turns to walk off just as the Aussie bros make their way back the group. The game is starting soon and he really wants to beat Hyunjin this time.

Seungmin and Jeongin meet him at the base giggling about some joke they'd made. Changbin smiles at the giggly maknaes hoping they don't grow into troublemakers like their hyungs. 

“The game starts in 1! 2! 3!” the room announces. The giggling stops. No noise beyond the pews of the boy's guns as they shoot each other. Changbin is doing great! He's just a few points behind Hyunjin. He's so close that he can feel the victory. That is until he's shot by Felix. 

“Hey,” Changbin whispers “You’re not supposed to shoot your boyfriend, Lix.” 

Said boy erupts into a fit of giggles before pulling Changbin closer to him. Even with the terrible lighting, Changbin can see his freckles and flushed cheeks (Probably thanks to the unreasonably hot environment they're in). Changbin thought he couldn’t fall any farther than he already had. Boy, was he wrong 

“What’s up?” He whispers quietly with a small smirk. “Still jealous?” and Changbin looks up confused. Until he realizes what Felix means. He frowns playfully.

"I'm not jealous," Changbin says still frowning. 

"Sure hyung," Felix says laughing lightly. Changbins frown deepens. He opens his mouth to argue but Felix quickly pecks his lips. Felix then smirks as he puts his laser gun to Changbins chest.

"Back up Binnie," Felix says a small smirk forming on his face. Changbin is filled with a sense of betrayal. 

"What if I don't?" Changbin questions. Felix smirks wider. The next thing Changbin knows is that the lips on his own combined with the gun pushing him back are leaving him slightly breathless. He's pushed to breathless though when Felix's tongue pokes inside his mouth, and god damn can someone catch them because Felix is becoming to addicting. 

Changbin pulls his face away for breath. and leans his head back but its met with a wall. Changbin doesn't remember the wall is head hits being there. Felix, however, takes this moment of distraction to continue his attack. When did Felix's lips make his way to his throat? Did he just whine?

"Lix stop," Changbin says as he lifts Felix's head to look at him. Felix is breathing hard and dazed. His lips are swollen. Changbin remembers where they've been and hopes, no prays, that there's no mark. He doesn't want to deal with Woojin or the teasing. 

"You look pretty like this. Too bad I've gotta do this to you," Felix says with a fake pout.

"Do wha-"

Pew!

Changbin can make out Felix's giggles and fleeting figure over his shocked yelling and rapid blinking. He catches Jisung patting his back as they make their way to their base. Chan, being the supportive leader he is, doubles over in laughter occasionally choking out incoherent sentences. Changbin huffs and peels himself from the corner and runs off to find his trouble maker of a boyfriend. 

(He's not really disappointed though because he gets Felix back by taking his place the next game. Using an improved method of course. )

**Author's Note:**

> yeet i tried to make it to 1000 words but i failed :'( 
> 
> this was fun to write (even if it sucked)
> 
> {title from shoot me by day6}
> 
> [Edit] Grammar edits and some word edits were made on March 25th, 2019. I actually really hate this work and am on the verge of deleting it. I'm not really sure yet though.


End file.
